Did I make the right Decision
by MidnightheartXxX
Summary: May is traveling and she thinks over weither she made a right decision going to Johto but when she finds a unconsious Drew, she finally realizes if she did make the right decision.. Contestshipping


**This is kind of an improvement from the orginal so yeah :] Thnx 4 my reviewers btw, even though only 5 even thouh I've had quite a few people read thid but --sigh--**

**--------------------Authors note-----**

**I thought I would do a Contestshipping one-shot mainly because I figured something out,**

**maybe the way to get people to read my other fan-fiction if**

**I become known by doing some other stories**

**And I've been wanting to write one for a while.**

**In advance I'm sorry if you spot any OOC, I apologize**

**I tried my best but.. Drew has to be sweet sometimes right??**

**So anyway Review please I want to write the best I can**

**But I cant do that without other people's opinion**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!**

**Without further adieu!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

***Mays POV***

I looked at the rose and then looked at the boy holding it, a slight blush on my cheeks.

He had Green hair and emerald eyes, It was Drew

My rival and if you might even consider them friends.

I have to admit, I did have a crush on him

but he could be so arrogant that I usually forgot about it.

"Is this for beautifly.. Again?" I asked him, I mean he has given me 5 or 6 roses

And claimed they were all for beautifly and who knows maybe they were?

"Something like that" he flipped his hair and like usual just walked away.

I looked at him in dis-belief Unbelievable, same excuse every time.

Even though he was arrogant he could be sweet when he wanted to

Even though that wasn't very often

I looked at the rose, the fragile blood red petals that could be broken off so easily. **(Roses are blood red right?**

**Anyways back to the story) **the thorns had been taken out of the stem, so it did'nt hurt to touch it

Roses were the symbol of love, what did that mean? Did he like me?

Or am I just reading to much to it.

I stood there thinking until my beautifly gracefully landed on my head.

"Oh hey beautifly, this rose is for you, it's from Drew. How about I hold onto it?"

Beautifly shook her head and I put the rose in my bag.

"Beautifly return" Beautifly was engulfed in a red beam before disappearing.

I walked through a forest, filled with tree's varying in different sizes. The leaves were turning into different colors such as red, orane and yellow, it was quite beautiful and peaceful.

I plan on getting my 4th Johto ribbon, I was probably going to use Beautifly, for the appeals and Blaziken for the battle round. **(I'm not sure if you can do that in the Johto region, even if it isn't just pretend it is, anyway back to the story)**

I have been doing pretty well

Even though, I have lost a couple times to Harley, Solidad and Drew

I still had to get 2 more ribbons before the grand festival and I have a good 6 months before the Grand Festival, so I have no worries.

I slowly looked up at the sky the stars were becoming visible while the moon creeping out, I must've been into thouht longer then I realized.

I decided to start setting everything up for the night, a fire, her sleeping bag and everything I would need to cook , I started cooking some stew that Brock had taught me right before I left on my independant journey

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision going to Johto maybe I should've stayed at Petalburg or traveled with Ash

I sighed still deep in thought when a masquerain came up to me.

It looked like Drew's, it looked out of sorts, panicky, _Oh no, what if something bad has happened to Drew _I thought.

It looked like it wanted me to follow it, so I grabbed my poke balls and followed it

While I was running I got cut by some tree branches but I really didn't care

Masquerain led me to a clearing where I saw a unconscious drew, it looked like he fell and hit his head on something, probably a rock

I picked him up and brought him back to my camp and wrapped his head in bandages. It wasnt to serious but I was still worried

I put him on top of my sleeping bag, that meant I wouldn't be able to go to sleep but it didn't matter I would be to busy looking after Drew.

I looked at my cuts I got from the tree branches, nothing I couldnt deal with. I got up and started and cleaning them, once I was done I looked up at the sky. There was a full moon and every star shone so bright.

I started pondering about my travels again, I was really worried about Drew, he was a really good friends, if I wasnt here what couldve happened? I know I show concern from my friends but when Ash or Brock was sick it wasnt like this, this feeling seems deeper, maybe my small crush had turned into love? A small sigh escaped my lips and I looked at the sky and realized that Ash and my brother could be looking at the same sky.

I looked at the sky for hours, embracing it beauty.

The sun started to rise and I was about to pass out, when I decided tocalled out my Warturtle and told her to lightly use water gun to wake me up.

Warturtle looked at me like I was crazy but did as she was told, well it worked I was more awake but I still wanted to go to sleep

**---------------------------A couple of hours later---------- *NORMAL POV***

"Huh, where am I?" said a tired Drew as he raised his head from the sleeping bag, he looked around to see May sleeping peacefully. He smiled a little and then he wondered exactly what happened last night.

"Hey may" Drew said while gently shaking her.

"5 more minutes mom" He rolled his eyes he grabbed a air horn that he saw laying around

**(I know random right?) **and blew it in her ear.

"Ahhh" she screamed panicky.

Drew snickered a little, "Drew your alright?" she said while giving him a tight bear hug "I wont be if you suffocate me, but what happened?" May released and Drew took a deep breath

"I guess you fell and hit your head so I brought you here and wrapped your head in bandadges."

"Oh, well thanks"

"no problem but it was your Masquerain who came and showed me where you were, you had me really worried" she said giving him a geniune smile, he blushed a little at her concern.

Her geniune smile started turning into a scowl

"What, why did you blow that air horn?" she yelled angrily, any concern gone now, that caused Drew to flinch a little but regained his composure.

"to wake you up" Drew simply said but he had a feeling he would regret waking her up like that.

"there are other ways to wake people you know" May snapped while she rolled her eyes obviously annoyed. "yeah but that's the funniest way" Drew smirked like he was enjoying it but knowing him he probably was.

She started turning red with anger, her once concered and loving eyes now filled with pure rage.

"God your so arrogant, annoying, snobby, and a jerk and I have no idea why I love you" It took May a few seconds to realize what she said and started blushing like crazy

"wha-what?" is all drew could say, stunned by what she said

"Just forget I said anything" May said before storming off upset but Drew grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

Mays eye's were widened in suprised but eventually started kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started running her hands through her hair and Drew was rubbing her back and then put his hands on her waist

They eventually pulled apart, May smiling while Drew was smirking "I love you to May maple"

May gave him a smile and said "so were ALL those roses for beautifly?" Drew rolled his eyes and silently laughed while he told May she was dense, he pulled her into another kiss and a thought came up into her mind.

Did I make the right decision, going to Johto?

Most definately

**------------------------------------------The end----------**

**So whatcha ya thing? Good? O.k.? Absolutely horrible? Tell me in your reviews, I know it's a little short but hey.. Quality or Quantity right? Oh and press that review its magical :] but seriously it'll only take like 5 seconds of your time, so (Im entering child mode :]) pwetty pwease wit sugar on top lol anyways..**

**NO FLAMES!!! **

_Peace __**Out**_

_**PokemonfanXxX**_

**(P.s.) I took you reviewers advice so this is a better version I hope, I kept the orginal up so you guys can see changes, improvement, e.t.c**


End file.
